


With The Dead

by Amarissia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal and Genesis belong to a secretive, shadowy world of immortals. When Zack discovers their secret, and is offered a chance to join them, what pleasures and horrors lie in wait for him? Angeal/Genesis/Zack threesome, smut, bloodplay. Serious M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Dead

p> _New story, same issues. This story will be a Genesis/Angeal/Zack threesome, a vampire smutfic threesome, actually, with pornings and a lot of bloodplay and angst. Those of you who know me will probably know what to expect, but if you're new and can be offended, you may want to press the Back button now._

_As ever, I don't own any of these characters except the originals. I hope you enjoy._

**WITH THE DEAD  
Chapter 1**

Honor is a hard burden to bear, Zack Fair learned at the ripe age of sixteen. He wondered how his 1st Class mentor Angeal Hewley managed it so gracefully, being admired by everyone despite the air of mystery around him, despite the fact that plenty of people loathed ShinRa as a whole. When Zack had a year earlier been assigned to Angeal as a private student, he already wanted to be just like him. What that starry-eyed respect had turned into was devastating. 

It wasn't just that Angeal was fifteen years his senior, one of SOLDIER's highest ranked, a mentor who treated him like a talented child. It was that Angeal was with his fellow 1st Genesis Rhapsodos, just as mysterious, ShinRa's deadly supermodel who scared and drew in people with his wit and unnerving stares. He was kind to Zack, told him he was a darling thing, but the boy had not been able to crack him, either of them. 

Their origins were unknown, perhaps even to ShinRa. All Zack knew was that Angeal and Genesis had joined SOLDIER's pilot program about a decade earlier, getting it off the ground along with their friend, the unbeatable Sephiroth. They had been adults and Sephiroth a child, and thanks to the age-slowing power of mako, they supposedly looked exactly as they did in photos of those early days. The two men never talked about their pasts or families, or where they'd learned to fight so well. 

Admittedly, there were plenty of unusual characters at ShinRa, and there was perhaps nowhere they could fit in so well. Rumors that Genesis could fly were put down to exaggeration, and if no one ever saw the pair eat, well, they and Sephiroth got their own special brand of mako, after all. Maybe they only required small amounts. If a few SOLDIERs had seen Genesis's eyes go blood-red, so what? SOLDIERs' eyes went poison-green when they were feeling aggressive. 

Still, beneath the respect all 1sts were accorded, the whispers were there. Zack was sometimes asked about the strange pair. He didn't have much to say, because far from confiding in him, Angeal seemed to see him as a kid he was fond of. And there was the real problem. Zack had fallen completely in love with his handsome teacher, and felt horribly guilty that he wanted to take Angeal away from Genesis. (Though he wouldn't kick Genesis out of his bed either.) 

"You okay, Zack? You're hardly eating." 

Zack looked up from his tray to smile wanly at Kunsel. "Sorry. I guess I was pretty far away." 

"You've been kinda glum lately. Maybe you should turn in early." 

"Can't, I've got training soon." 

"This late?" 

"Angeal's a night owl, you know. He says he concentrates better when it's dark." 

"Doesn't he sleep?" Kunsel asked. 

"He says he only needs a couple of hours." 

"Does he know you need more?" 

"Oh, yeah. You know how coddling he is." 

Kunsel laughed. "It's cute, especially when you get out of line and he pulls you away by your ear." 

"Hey, I haven't started a food fight in over two weeks!" 

"Spoken like SOLDIER's prodigy should," Kunsel said dryly. "Didn't they assign you to the commander partly to keep you out of trouble?" 

"I'm being good! I never want to reflect poorly on Angeal." 

Kunsel's expression softened, and he leaned across the dining hall table. "You told him yet?" 

"I told you, I _can't_." 

"He won't be mad, he loves you." 

"He'll feel awful for me and think I'm some kid with a crush. Anyway, what's the point? Even if he wasn't with Genesis, Angeal would never like me that way." 

"You're adorable. Everyone wants you. Reno's got a bet going with the other Turks that he can get you into bed." 

"Really? Maybe that's why Angeal told me to stay away from him." 

"That reminds me, I think I have a good guy for you. His name is Darryn and he works in an Item shop on Wall Street in Sector Seven. He's twenty, cute, really funny, totally sweet. He saw some photos of you in the papers and thinks you're hot. You in?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Gotta get over the commander somehow." 

"I think I'll just stew in my crush for a while." 

"Fair, we're young. We're supposed to be having fun. You've never even gotten laid." 

"Lower your voice, dick!" 

"Sorry," Kunsel said, not particularly apologetically. "Of course, if you just want to be broken in, I'd be happy to - " 

Zack threw a piece of steak at him. "Unlike you, that kind of thing means something to me. I want it to be - " 

"The commander?" 

"I was gonna say 'special,' but yeah, Angeal, ideally." 

"That would be hot. Especially if Commander Rhapsodos joined in." 

"Yeah," Zack snickered, "like that would ever happen." 

__

_azgazgazg_

"Pup, concentrate." 

Yeah, right. The gym was empty this time of night, the cool air still, and it should have been easy. But they had been circling and tackling each other for two hours, and Zack was out of breath while looking at his hopeless crush - not a combination conducive to unsexy thoughts. The boy wanted to jump on Angeal, and not to practice unarmed combat. 

"C'mon, attack me." 

_If you only knew..._ Zack feinted to the left, then lunged right with all his strength, took Angeal off guard and got him out of his strong stance. The 1st nudged him back with a smile, and said, "Good, Puppy, try again." 

Obediently, Zack flew at him, almost bouncing off the hard body. Angeal laughed kindly, and ruffled the boy's hair when he pouted. 

"You don't have my brute strength, Pup. You need to be sneakier." 

"It's like trying to knock down a wall!" 

"Even a wall has weak spots. Keep trying." 

It was not an even match. Angeal was a good head taller, broad and thickly muscled compared to Zack's thin frame, strong for his size but delicate compared to other SOLDIERs. Their sparring was always Zack throwing all he had at the elder, exhausting himself while Angeal carefully blocked and encouraged with a smile. It drove Zack crazy, but it did make him work hard. 

"Just try, Pup. You're doing well." 

_I love you._ Zack circled him, moving slinkily like a snake (or Genesis, for that matter). He feinted, managing to draw his opponent out a few times. He turned and slammed his shoulder into Angeal, prompting an "Oof" and making him sway a little. 

"Good, keep going." 

Zack got into the spirit of the fight and continued to throw himself at his mentor, not the way he wanted to, but vigorously, breathing hard and hoping his growing erection would not be noticed beneath his black pants. It did not help that when Zack landed on his butt on the mats, Angeal slipped his own thin sweater off before extending a hand to him. 

_Fuck fuck fuck he's so hot._ Zack was wary about direct contact with Angeal's bare skin in his current state, but he wanted it too. Each time he collided with the toned chest, it was like a jolt of electricity was going through the boy, and traveling straight to his groin. Finally he just gave in and put his arms around Angeal's abdomen, pretending to be trying to pull him off his feet but unable to hold back a soft groan. While tugging, Zack pressed his face to the completely dry chest, wanting so badly to suck at it and run his tongue over every line. 

Angeal made a questioning noise, and Zack had to think fast. Instinctively, he curled his leg around Angeal's and pulled, dislodging him at last, and they landed in a tangled heap with Angeal on top of Zack. He shifted to get most of his weight off the boy, and smiled cautiously. 

"See, Pup? I knew you could..." 

He trailed off, looking concerned. Zack was breathing hard, as warmly flushed as Angeal was pale and cool, and there was a glazed look in his blue eyes. Slowly, almost hypnotically, Zack reached up to put his hands together around the 1st's neck, and stared at him with a gaze Angeal couldn't quite identify, but it worried him. 

"Puppy? You okay? Does anything hurt?" 

Slow, labored breathing. 

"Pup." 

He put an open palm against Zack's cheek, and hardly had time to wonder if he had a fever before Zack was leaning into the touch, rubbing his hot skin into the hand and actually opening his mouth against the fingers. Angeal hesitated a moment before pulling them away. 

"Zack." 

The teenager wasn't strong enough to pull Angeal's head down to him, so he lifted himself up and pressed his mouth to Angeal's. It worked without Zack needing to coax it, no tongue, but a real kiss, however reluctant it was. 

"Angeal," Zack moaned into it. He was trying to press his body against the larger one, and managed to jar it enough to lay on him. 

There was no way to hide his erection now; it was pressing against Angeal's leg. He undulated, rubbing it on the black-clad limb and pushing his tongue into the open mouth. Angeal tensed, tried to pull away, but couldn't resist. He actually pushed his hands under Zack to put his arms around him, and kissed him heatedly, now moaning himself into the sweetness he had been shamefully imagining. 

"Angeal..." 

The 1st's mouth moved to Zack's jaw, and then his neck. This part of Zack really seemed to excite him, judging by the intensity with which he kissed and licked it. Then he pressed his nose to the damp skin and began to inhale, trembling with arousal and hardening. 

_Oh Gaia this is so wait is Angeal sniffing me? I'm sweaty, why does he like this so much, fuck he's so huge, why does he feel cold?_

He did, there was no heat or color to Angeal's fair skin, but he was into this, no question, running his hands all over Zack's body. After a few minutes, he wrenched himself back, looking almost afraid. 

"Puppy, I can't do this to you." 

"I want you," Zack whispered. "I _love_ you. I really do, I'm sorry, but please." 

"Oh, Puppy." Angeal gently brushed back the boy's hair. "You don't really know me." 

"I don't want to hurt Genesis, or you, but I thought...do you want me at all?" 

"I do, Pup." Angeal, ever careful, lifted Zack up to a sitting position and pulled him to his chest. "I didn't intend you to ever know. Looks like we've got a problem." 

"You're not gonna tell Genesis, are you?" 

"Gen and I are completely honest with each other. Don't be scared, he won't be upset with you." 

"Are _you_?" 

Angeal hugged him tighter. "You can't help how you feel." 

"Neither can you." 

A soft laugh into Zack's hair. "True, but I'm the mentor here. I should be setting an example for you." 

"I want to be just like you. But I also _love_ you." 

"Puppy," Angeal said, so affectionately. "As I said, you don't know everything about me." 

"I want to, though. Will you tell me?" 

"We'll see. Right now, I think you need something else." 

Trusting Angeal completely, Zack let his body be lowered back to the mats, and held back a squee of excitement when his pants and briefs were tugged down. It was almost unreal, being bared to Angeal at last, and because Angeal was sniffing him again. What was that about? 

No matter - Angeal began to lick him, even rolling the balls one by one in his mouth, before taking the weeping cock in and slowly sucking. It felt so good that a flash of white blinded Zack, and he clapped a hand over his mouth, because this would be a really bad time for a security guard to rush in. He held off as long as he could, but in less than a minute he was spurting hard. 

Angeal didn't mind, far from it. He actually sucked so hard that it prolonged the orgasm, made Zack empty himself completely, lifting his butt off the floor with the rest of his body like a rag doll. Angeal cradled his hips and drank eagerly, even licking the boy completely clean and making sure he got every drop. He then refastened the black uniform pants and gently helped Zack to his feet, chuckling as he steadied him. 

"All right, Puppy? You feel okay?" 

"That was fucking awesome. Can we do it again?" 

"Let's see how you feel tomorrow. Can you walk?" 

"I think so." 

Angeal allowed himself a brief kiss, and a short inhale of Zack's neck. "Go to bed, Puppy." 

"Okay. Why do you keep sniffing me?" 

Angeal looked suddenly torn. "I like how you smell, that's all. Go on ahead of me, right to bed. I'll meet you at seven on the track." 

"I love you." 

"Oh, Pup." Why did he look so sad? "I love you too." 

__

_azgazgazg_

Training was short that morning, because Zack had a Tactics class right after lunch. He and Angeal raced each other around the mile-long track, competed to see who could do more cartwheels and flips; Zack won, being the more flexible. Angeal didn't mention the previous night, but he was his usual loving self, and didn't hold back from ruffling the boy's hair and patting his back. 

Zack was touched by this, and by the fact that Angeal made time to have lunch with him. They ordered Wutainese and sat together in the elder's office, and true to form, Angeal only ate two bites, and only because Zack insisted on feeding him egg rolls. 

"How can you not be hungry?" 

"I ate a lot last night." 

"Really? I've never seen you or Genesis eat, no one has." 

Angeal looked briefly uncomfortable, then recovered. "Gen and I make time to eat together. It's our thing, you might say." 

The mention of Genesis sent a guilty pang through Zack. "Did you tell him about..." 

"Of course." 

"Was he mad?" 

"Not at all. As you know, he's very fond of you." 

Zack believed him, mostly, and was relieved. It was sometimes embarrassing, the way Genesis fawned over him and basically acted like his mother, but he was also proud to be seemingly the only one who brought that out of an otherwise coolly sarcastic man. He didn't want to lose him as a friend. Hell, he had a bit of a crush on him too. 

"Have you guys been together a long time?" 

"A lifetime," Angeal laughed. "We're basically an old married couple by now." 

"Are you married?" 

"No. Genesis dislikes the idea of a certificate holding two people together. He believes only love should do that." 

"He's so poetic." 

"Much of the time, yes. When he's not being snarky." 

"How did you meet?" Zack was enthused; it was rare to hear Angeal talk this much. 

"We grew up next door to each other in a small village. We were best friends from babyhood." 

"Where?" 

"Ban-I mean, you wouldn't have heard of it. I don't tell anyone because the villagers dislike publicity." Angeal stood up. "Better get to class, Pup." 

"Okay..." _Did Angeal just lie to me?_

**To be continued.**


End file.
